The gardener and the flower sprite
by electriccookie17
Summary: A lonesome sprite and a handsome gardner meet in a garden. will a possible love ensue or will it all wilt away? Sasunaru
1. The fiesty seedling

It was dark down here and pretty dry too.

I can't move around too much and I'm a little lonely as well.

Yup lonely, just as the life of any flower sprite began. I'm not gonna think bad thoughts though because it might make me wilt before I even get a chance to sprout and I wouldn't want that. I haven't even seen the world yet dammit.

Anyway, I wonder what I would look like? Flower sprites were never ugly but it was always the small chance that those meddlesome weeds would sneak there seeds in , but I guess if I know that it proves I'm not a weed I guess.

I hear people hate those.

Funny how much you can hear and learn while being trapped in a seed.

Its starting to feel moist down here, I guess this is what water feels like.

I kinda feel full from it and I even got more room to move.

I can hear somebody saying things like "drink up little plant" and something about how I must have been a special seed since he payed so much for me.

I'd be offended if he'd pay so little for me anyway , I mean paying next to nothing for an actual person would make anyone offended.

The voice was comforting in a way. Life as a flower sprite was something that was always super complicated you could say.

We are born like normal Human's with a mom and dad and once we reach 18 with the help of those rude elders in our village we are converted into seeds and sold to places like florist an what not where we are planted an sprouted again to reach full maturity.

A really tedious process.

I could still hear the voice from the outside. It was deep and silky if that makes sense and comforting like a warm blanket, funny thing is even before I was a seed I never heard from anyone saying how the gardener came and actually talked to them.

Maybe I am special after all then.

Yeah right, he probably has no idea he was growing a human.

Well half a human anyway…ok maybe 50% human.

Its kind of chilly in here now I guess the sun went down. No more of that voice today, oh well maybe i'll sleep too.

* * *

Authors note- feel like ive been gone forever, anyway review and enjoy , HAPPY READING


	2. The gloomy gardner

Damn I hated this house.

Mostly because father left spacious for one person and voices always echoed through as if trying to be a constant reminder of no one being here besides myself.

The only association I have to this oversized house being my dark hair and eyes and mother as well and just because I'm being honest Itachi too.

The maids were tolerable but only so because no one else dared come here, at work and home I have noticed that I can be "stoic" and "antisocial" as everyone else put it. Ridiculous of course for I am the poster child of happiness.

….oh whatever it was a joke anyway.

I need a drink or something.

I walked down the long twisting staircase that father had put in when we first bought this eyesore of a place and went to the kitchen. That women was here again.

Pink and green being my two least favorite colors and sadly enough she possessed two of those colors within her own genetic makeup. Weird.

She would gladly jump off a bridge if I would so much as suggest it. A thin line between selflessness and obsession and she had long since crossed that line. Mentally I suppose.

She watched me like a hawk from the corner of her eyes and i returned that look except without the adoration and infatuation that she held and instead with annoyance and irritability. Her gaze averted.

She was annoying but she could clean so oh well.

After that burning shot that I somehow couldn't remember taking even though the glass was empty right in front of me and my throat burned in regret I left. I Just let my feet drag me to wherever,which just so happened to be the garden. Mom and Itachi's garden.

After everything it still remained just as beautiful as they had been. Full of life and color.

Color being metaphorical of course.

After walking through the large garden I somehow felt at ease, something that was shocking to say the least because I was unaware that I was uneasy.

Some parts of the garden were overgrown and some looked like it hadn't had water in a couple of days.

Guess i'll go to a garden store or something or a florist, hell I don't know but out of the garden and into my car I went. The 10 minute drive seemed longer than usual for some reason but I made it so again oh well.

The shop I ended up in seemed to be popular because it was damn near crowded with people. Said crowd diminishing as much as possible to try an get out of my way , they honestly would have seemed like much better people had they just went about their shopping like normal people. I didn't need anyone to cater to me.

When they moved out of they way however I saw a wide assortment of seeds with different variations an colors which for some reason made me feel like a kid in a candy store.

At that point I had a basket full of "life" and of course my newly sported green thumb.

Im getting ahead of myself now.

After grabbing a few things like weed killers and a new watering pot I went to the counter were "SPRITE FLOWER" was written in bold letters where only a few packages remained.

The elderly man informed me that it was a special and rare type of flower that required a lot of attention an love and time which didn't mean much to me , but then the statement "you are the only person capable of taking care of this flower" came from his mouth and lets just say it doesn't take much for my ego to boost a little bit. The geezer must really be into flowers. Regardless of the old man however I paid for everything including the "special" sprite flower which alone cost about the amount of a used vehicle. I guess the price was special too huh, whatever I had the money.

The 10 minute drive back actually felt just that unlike getting there.

I planted random flowers at first like daisies and roses and at that I point I honestly felt like landscaper could be added to my resume with full confidence. No wonder Mother and Itachi spent so much time here.

Last to be planted was the "sprite seed" which said on the back that It had to be planted in an area with a bunch of space. Check. Fresh soil. Check. And love? Sure why not.

I planted and watered the seed in a secluded patch in the back of the garden and saying shit out of the ordinary for me like "drink up" and talking to the unresponsive seed about how much I paid for it. Not the best conversation starter.

By the time I finished my one sided convo it was dark and regardless if I wanted to leave or not my stomach settled that debate for me. Guess i'll go find some grub.

Maybe the garden will be just what I need.

* * *

Authors note- thanks again for reviewing and reading and thank goodness introductions are out of the way cause now were can go ever further with the story. HAPPY READING.


	3. Space and sprouting

Growing up as a sprite you realized early on that you weren't as normal as you would have liked to think.

I mean we were taught to believe that we where this advanced life form that should be regarded and praised as such an that anything otherwise was absolutely below us, yeah right. If you think about it were nothing but humans with an abnormally good green thumb and if we were so damn great why would we need regular humans just to reach our full "power" huh? What a load of bullshit.

I'd like to think of myself as a pretty happy person despite the fact but that's just something that my kind would equate to being naïve and delusional and truth be told I'm much smarter than I get credit for but who would take the time out to know that? Damn sure isn't flower sprites that's for sure.

I've been in this seed for two weeks now however and it seems like my thoughts on my own people seem to come more and more frequently. A bright side is that much like my mind the seed has gotten significantly more open. I can see Sasuke soon.

He comes just as frequently as my thoughts now too and the company is nice, Sasuke is nice.

Don't get me wrong he can be an asshole too from what I can tell but I see past it. He talks to me a lot to the point where I think that maybe he actually knows I'm down here but that's impossible so oh well.

Right now he's gonna go back and bring more water and faintly I can hear a female's voice waiting to cater to him to which he replies a cold

"I can do it myself" and a "get back to work".

Must be that Sakura woman.

Sasuke talks about her frequently and not very pleasantly might I add and under that tone of resentment of her is a very lonely man and of course I can hear that loneliness because duh we both are.

It feels moist again and the seed stretches to what seems as far as it can go. I guess I must be ready to bloom soon.

I can hear Sasuke taking again and he tells me how he can't wait to see what beautiful flower i'll be.

I could almost laugh at that, maybe I will once I actually bloom. Speaking of blooming though, the other day something sprouted from my head and it scared the shit out of me until I realized that of course it would be. Only a matter of time now.

That familiar chill breezes through the ground soon after and of course per routine I know its dark now. Sasuke says he'll visit me again after work. I wonder what he does? I guess that's a question for another day when I'm you know above ground. His footsteps are getting more and more faint to the point were I hear nothing at all and realize I'm left to my own devices, well until i hear footsteps again. There lighter than Sasuke's and it doesn't take much to deduce that its most likely that Sakura woman. I know she has something to say she always does.

I'm as quiet as possible so quiet in fact you could almost hear a mouse piss on cotton. Then again its not like anyone could really hear me down here anyway.

"Why" says the woman in a somewhat strained voice I could practically hear the tears falling.

"Why the hell does he love this garden more than me" is what she questioned and it kind of made me feel bad for her until I heard,

"How the hell am I supposed to get his attention when he's out here all damn day in this stupid garden, I should be the one with him and having maids catering to me" she practically shouted.

What a bitch.

After muttering a quick "shit" she seemed to have scurried off like some stray animal. Someone must have heard her.

Correction what a stupid bitch.

Anyway she's gone now so to sleep I go.

Damn I wish I had a blanket or something.

* * *

Authors notes- hey guys as you know if you were actually interested lol i have been on a pretty long break. Between writers block and a passing birthday and work I've just been super busy. But I'm ready to get back in the game. And another thing , I don't really plan on this being a super long story so my apologies if you think im transitioning the story to quickly but bare with me and i'll be sure to complete this one. So like always HAPPY READING.


	4. Memories and maliciousness

Growing up I never wanted for anything and the only exception being the compassion and fatherly bond that most young boys had growing up.

My asshole of a father was a stern man of little words, with only glares and looks of resentment adorning his grim face.

It wasn't until I got older that I realized how stubborn and selfish of a man my father really was.

How he would leave my dear mother for nights on end for him to work without a break , or how even though he favored Itachi over me he never once showed a smile or even a smirk of appreciation or gratitude for the family he made and supported.

As fucked up as it sounds one of the only things redeeming about him and my life now is the fact that he's gone and as redeeming as that is losing the only people that lifted his unbearable darkness makes it worse all over again.

Shitty memories have been filling my head up a lot more than it should and its pissing me off.

Maybe I should go to the garden.

The thought of being in a place so infused with life manages to a least perk me up a little bit.

I pass the pink help. She's been getting more and more annoying lately and I'm this close to firing her ass. Its not even the fact that she's annoying actually.I can ignore her all day and not pay her any of the attention she so desperately wants not that I don't do that already, the fact of the matter is she plays me for a fool as if I don know her greedy intentions and that's what pisses me off.

Get over on me? An Uchiha? Yeah right.

I'm at the garden and I'm instantly relieved. Everything seems to be growing nicely and I'm kind of surprised how good of a green thumb I have. Guess I can thank mom for that.

I go to the secluded part of the garden and see my favorite little plant in the whole garden.

The "sprite flower".

Out of all the plants and flowers I've planted since coming to this garden this one seems to hold my attention the most. I water it as consistently as possible , make sure it has perfect sunlight and moonlight and to make me sound even more like an obsessed garden man I talk to it as if it was someone actually down there. Preposterous.

I actually catch myself venting to the little flower about that greedy skank of a maid and even excusing myself to bring the flower water as well.

I must be going crazy.

On my way to the water hose is when I see the pink nuisance trying to offer me help.

She was literally only employed for cooking and cleaning. Im more than capable of taking care of myself.

A tomato bisque and fresh sheets on the other hand is all her.

"I can do it myself" Is what I tell her and per usual it goes in one ear and out the other and I can tell it did because the idiot asks again. "Get back to work" is my final response to this pointless conversation because mentally she's draining and I lost my patience long before this little back and forth started.

Pushing past her and filling up the water can I make my way back to the garden and nourish the little plant.

"All this work I'm doing makes me not be able to wait to see what a beautiful flower you'll become". Dammit I just did it again.

Its getting dark now and a chill breeze blows through the air I guess I probably should go an get some rest since I do have work after all.

Why do I work again? I mean its not like I even have to. "I'll be back tomorrow after work little flower" I say without thinking and I consider remodeling my office into a padded white room with a closet full of black straight jackets because lets be real , white is not my color. Yeah I'm crazy.

Im sure of it.

Snapping myself out of my daydream , or is it night dream? But that would just be regular dreaming right? Dammit this is getting ridiculous.

I walk back to my bedroom while thankfully avoiding any annoyances on my way. Once to my room I change into more appropriate attire and look out the window for a bit.

After about 5 minutes of my so called stargazing I see the pink tic in my garden.

What she's trying to prove by going there is beyond me, her fake tears are obvious.

I can hear he fake pleas and then on top of that has the nerve to have her true colors and intentions show.

I knew she was a money grubbing fraud but the nerve to go to my damn garden with her negativity is just rude.

And that's coming from me.

One of the other maids must have heard her "whisper" because when the lights to that particular room came into view you heard her say a quick "shit" while scurrying off.

Calling her an idiot would simply be too nice.

I walk back over to the large king size bed and proceed to go to sleep.

Damn its been a long day.

* * *

Authors notes-HAPPY READING!


	5. The fiesty seedling sprouts

I'm pretty sure it's time for me to get the hell out of here.

Its been a little over 4 weeks now and not only has the seed gotten smaller than a damn rice grain but the sprout on top of my head has finally reached the surface.

I can hear Sasuke's footsteps and as per routine moisture fills up the remainder of my space. Now bear with me because here is where we go a little outside of the routine because the fucking seed is starting to crack open.

I think I'm about to shit myself because as much as i wanted out of this seed I didn't think as soon as he watered me it would crack the hell open.

What if Sasuke thinks I'm some kind of weirdo that hides in dirt or something. I mean I've been here for weeks but how the hell is someone supposed to react when an actual person emerges from the ground.

My skin is starting to feel all tingly now and I don't know if that's because of me emerging or because I'm scared shitless.

While my skin is still tingling I can hear a distinct "what the hell" before everything just goes black.

When I finally wake up again i'm in a super soft navy blue bed with a bunch of pillows and space.

It smells good, almost like pine trees and spices like nutmeg and cinnamon.

I sit up in the large bed and take in my surroundings and to be honest my surroundings are breathtaking.

As I looked around I noticed first off that while the bed I was in was super big I also noticed that it only took up less than the majority of space in the room I was in, next I noticed that the room had what looked to be super fluffy carpet on the floor and a big closet on the left side that I had been on. I bet you can walk inside.

It was a nightstand on each side of the bed and when I rolled over my eyes landed on a picture with three people. One woman with long black hair that looked shiny and healthy even in the picture , her face was also slightly cherubic but also mature. The man next to her had long hair as well but it was tied in a low ponytail, he was somewhat handsome but not really my type.

The last man in the picture was only a few inches shorter than the other guy but his face was much more handsome, he had a smirk on his face but I feel like if you squinted hard enough it actually looked like his own little version of a smile.

For some reason his eyes is what really entranced me, they were black.

Not jet black or coal or even pitch black just a simple black. I mean a lot of people have black eyes but his seemed different in a way I couldn't quite put my finger on.

As I was so entranced in the picture I failed to notice the person walking in the room. Only when I heard "oh I see your finally awake" did I finally snap my head around to the door.

I could feel my breath hitching in my throat and I almost felt like those girls at the village who got all mushy when around their crush.

I felt myself blushing but I couldn't really control myself enough to stop. I heard him chuckle next at my childish antics and in all honesty he could've bent me over and lifted my ass up like a dog and I wouldn't have even made one fuss.

I almost couldn't find my words and at that point I was glad I was in a bed because my legs felt like jelly.

What he said next nearly made me jump out of my own damn skin, "my name is Sasuke, normally if I saw a naked man in my garden I would've called the authorities but seeing as though you literally came out of my garden I thought instead i'd just ask a few questions".

Not being able to find my words again I just nodded in consent.

"What is your name?"

"N-naruto , Naru for short if you'd l-like" I said nervously , jeez I needed to get myself together, I had talked to him for over four weeks why am I nervous now?.

"Ok Naru how old are you?" Asked Sasuke.

"I'm 18" I said slightly nervous, he seemed calm for someone who had watched me sprout from their garden, I would've lost my shit.

"Ok well Naruto i'm 21 , it's about time I could put a face to the plant I've been venting too all this time" said the raven with a smirk. When he said that I had to pause because what the hell did he mean by that? Did he know I was there the whole damn time?

Apparently I wasn't hiding my confusion all that well because his next reply was "before your head ends up exploding I didn't know the seed I paid an arm and leg for was actually a human plant initially anyway." and it calmed me down a little bit but now I had questions of my own now that I found my voice and words again.

"That would explain why your so calm but why exactly am I in this room and a more appropriate question would be how the hell did you even figure that I wasn't your average plant anyway" spoke the feisty sprite.

"You cost more than a car for one it would be idiotic for me to just pay that and not try and look into the product or even why it cost that much in the first place." replied Sasuke.

"Ok bastard that answers that but why am I in this room?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that, well when I watered you it was this cliché bright light and once it went away laying in my garden was a unconscious and naked blond so since you obviously couldn't have come from anywhere else I took you to my bedroom and put one of shirts on you"

My blush appeared again at the realization that the smell I sniffed earlier was Sasuke's which made me feel a mix between giddy and super nervous for some reason, funny how being naked and unconscious in a garden was less significant in comparison.

Before I could get my next question out my stomach did all the talking needed.

I know for a fact that I looked like a fucking ripe tomato after that.

I heard that deep chuckle that I already loved hearing already and the statement "enough questions right now lets get you something to eat"

I couldn't argue with that.

Imagine drinking water for four straight weeks.

Food really seemed great right about now.

* * *

Authors notes- HAPPY READING!


	6. The gloomy gardener in shock

Its been a couple of weeks now , a rather interesting couple of weeks if you will and I would rather not use mind fucked in any type of context ever but that's literally the only thing that can describe this moment.

As long as I've been alive even as a young boy things such as Santa and fairies were never something that plagued my thoughts.

Things that adults made up so their insufferable kids could guilt trip their parents in spending money on the idea more so than the actual product.

Of course I was one of those insufferable kids.

My unrelated point being that tell a person they're gonna buy a "sprite flower" and no one is gonna take that literal.

Tell a person they're gonna grow a human and all of the sudden you think all hope for humanity is lost.

Tell a person said flower will magically grow into some incredibly adorable blonde guy and you have your very own straight jacket reserved just for yourself.

Just your luck too, he's unconscious.

Good grief I don't even have the choice of leaving him , even I'm not that rude.

To my room we go then, bunches of eyes from the maids gazing as if they're being discreet but ultimately failing. How unnecessarily scandalous, Its fine though what can they really say. As long as pink isn't in my way i'm peachy.

I lay the blond in my bed where he just rolls and adjusts like some rescued pup. And from there I allow him to sleep a little.

My office right next to the bed room housed a MacBook where google would play a vital role for the next hour or so.

I found out 3 things within that hour.

I was ripped off about an extra $1000

Fucking "sprite flower" isn't metaphorical at all!

Theres a fucking sprite in my bed!

I phoned the maid for a shot of vodka.

This has to be a vodka situation.

After that burning shot and last minutely asking the maid to prepare a quick hardy meal I make my way back to my bedroom to said sprite because at this point i'm calm and it couldn't possibly get any more ridiculous than this.

I opened the door to the blond staring at the only picture of those whom I loved dearly. He hadn't noticed me yet much too entranced with the picture which I deduced was me he was staring at.

Least he had good taste.

No use in stalling.

"Oh I see your finally awake"'I began.

I was afraid I would have to get the sheets changed cause he was so surprised he almost wet himself. He blushed.

He blushed like a school girl in front of her crush. It was honestly quite cute, wouldn't mind seeing more of that. Be that as it may I still tried to keep the convo going.

"Hi my name is Sasuke , normally if I saw a naked man in my garden I would call the authorities but seeing as though u literally came out of my garden I thought i'd just ask a few questions" the blond nodded in consent.

"What's your name" I asked to which his reply was "Naruto" but I was given the choice of Naru which fit perfectly honestly.

"How old are you?" The answer was 18 with my rebuttal of 21.

I mentioned how it was about time I had a face to place to the little plant which was kind if abnormal considering these last few weeks this fully grown young man was a plant for goodness sake.

The topic of his face and my knowledge of it in general had the blond clearly confused. Nipping it in the bud (pun totally intended of course) I informed the blond that although I seemed to be calm and in the know I had just found out about such a intriguing thing myself.

"before your head ends up exploding I didn't know the seed I paid an arm and leg for was actually a human plant, well initially anyway." I had to say this before his face was stuck in permanent confusion.

The next few moments seemed to flow better, Naru asked more questions one particularly amusing one being why he was in my bed and not why he was passed out naked in my garden.

That being out the way I cut the conversation short in the middle of Naru's next question in response to the loud grumbling that obviously came from the small blonde.

Red did seem to be quite the color on him which was good cause his face took on the color as if it was the natural tone.

I chuckled at his antics, they were refreshing.

"enough questions right now lets get you something to eat" I suggested and his eyes seemed to twinkle in response.

How cute, guess i'll give the kitchen a ring.

* * *

I HAVE RETURNED! jk i'm so glad to be back writing though, i feel like its been ages. if you have on reminders thanks for being so loyal and i just want to thank you guys for being so patient with my updates so now that were back in business just to reiterate as i always say pm and reviews always welcomed if constructive and HAPPY READING!


	7. A blooming romance

If my stomach was a person i'd punch em.

Although I just might give em a hug cause that chuckle from Sasuke was definitely worth it.

"So what will we he having to eat" I say trying to distract from the embarrassment of my empty stomach.

Before my question could be answered though it was a rapid knock on the door as if the person on the other side was a little to eager to get inside, I looked to Sasuke who seemed just as confused but looked over to me and shrugged his shoulders as if answering my unspoken question. He then got up from his spot beside me and opened the door to reveal a young lady with bright mint colored eyes and unnatural looking pink hair.

She looked as if she was a princess who had just met her prince charming which made me kind of uncomfortable but the look Sasuke gave her in return wasn't exactly a word I could put my finger on at the moment.

Despise or hate maybe? I know it wasn't anything pleasant.

My stomach spoke out of turn again and I could feel my cheeks going red once more, I looked up once again to hear Sasuke's gorgeous chuckle which seemed to have caught the attention of the pink haired girl.

She pretty much barged through the damn door almost dropping my food.

" it seems you have forgotten your manners, enter my quarters only when you are permitted to otherwise wait until you are informed otherwise" spoke Sasuke in a voice that oozed authority.

"O-oh my apologies you requested this meal so hastily I thought that you would want it in that same haste" lied the pink haired girl.

I mean it was super obvious she just wanted to see who was in Sasuke's room and as if reading my mind which seemed to be the norm so far Sasuke said in the most drab voice " if you insist on lying at least make it believable"

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle of my own this time.

She didn't seem too happy at that.

"I assure you i am nothing b-but honest I really just wanted to make sure your meal was delivered in the appropriate time" said the young lady now slightly sweating nervously.

Clearly Sasuke was suspicious but he left it at that.

"Put the food over there and leave, what you do after this is up to your own discretion"

She put the food down so damn slow I would die of starvation by the time it landed on the dresser. I looked over at Sasuke who had his hand on his face in exasperation.

"Hi I'm Naruto" I said to the sneaky girl who was shocked I even acknowledged her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there I'm Sakura, no wonder Sasuke ordered such a big meal" said the girl with feigned politeness.

Two can play that game bitch.

"Oh its no problem, being wrapped around in Sasuke's big fluffy bed can have you really getting lost in all these nice pillows and covers" I said with the most sickeningly sweet smile.

I saw Sasuke smirk in approval from his position by the door.

"Well Naruto you know your always welcome in my bed whenever you please" cosigned Sasuke holding in a laugh.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation and she walked right passed Sasuke in a rush to be anywhere but here. Finally.

"My apologies for the help, she's the only one that is constantly a nuisance, pay her no mind though she thrives on attention" explained Sasuke.

"The last thing she'd ever get from me is attention, now feed me I'm starving" I demanded, my stomach speaking for itself at this point.

I thought the raven would retort something snarky but instead a sultry "your wish is my command" came from Sasuke's lips unexpectedly and my eyes almost budged out my head thinking I was hearing things.

The sound of the top covering the food already being lifted up and set to the side rattled on the dresser, by the time I turned around after my shock died down a spoon full of something delicious was already in my mouth.

My eyes closed in satisfaction, whatever the hell this was it had my knees week and my senses overwhelmed. A little exaggerated on my part but you get the picture.

Sasuke ate too but only after insisting I feed him as well, this went on for the next hour or so until all of the food was gone. After sitting the tray to the side Sasuke went into the adjacent bathroom coming back a short while later in dark gray silk pajamas.

A clap of his hand cut off the lights and he was already under the thick blankets with me the next moment giving me no time to be embarrassed.

Should I be at this point?

Thinking it over and coming to the conclusion of "fuck it" I snuggled into the raven's embrace readily dosing off.

About 10 minutes of silence passed before I was coherent enough to notice Sasuke was trying to ask me something.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yeah" I said with sleep still laced in my voice.

"Lets go on a date tomorrow"

As asleep as I was I could still feel my face heating up upon hearing such a forward question.

"S-sure"

Was my response and I could feel Sasuke tighten his embrace and cuddle up to me a little more approving of my response, in return I did the same.

Damn tomorrow couldn't come any faster.

* * *

Authors note- HAPPY READING!


	8. Realization buds

What a great sleep.

I woke up feeling more rested than I have in ages.

If you would have told me during these last couple of weeks that I was growing a human in my garden I would have called the cops and had whatever lunatic that told me sent to an asylum.

As cheesy as it sounds my mind was filled with the sprite, Sunny golden hair, sapphire blue eyes and golden tanned skin seemed to plague me now since I had a face and voice to put to my once little sapling and today I would take him on a date.

Now usually I never asked a soul anywhere honestly because I never had too, men and women alike just seemed to flock to me and it had nothing to do with my ridiculously outgoing personality. But Naru was different, again cheesy but hear me out.

Even though we just met (face to face that is) it seemed that He was already in tuned with me, he was perceptive even though his face screamed innocence, His eyes held no lies and his smile was something even the most talented cosmetic surgeons couldn't replicate.

Perfect.

Enough of that though I should take a shower before he gets up.

Aside from the garden the bathroom was now one of my favorite places as well, it gave me time to really think, to relax and have a clear head.

After finishing my longer than usual soak I dried off and put on a fresh outfit consisting of jeans and a random tee shirt. After finishing I took a look back to my spacious bed looking at the beauty rolled up in my thick blanket and sheets and it wasn't till that moment that I realized just how entranced I already was with the beautiful blonde.

Part of me logically considered that maybe I was moving too fast but shaking that idea out of my head had the idea gone quicker than it had came. I liked Naru hell I might even take it further than that, who the hell cares how long or hastily I came to this conclusion i felt strongly for the blonde and looking at his sleeping face made me that much more certain.

I'm gonna make this date perfect.

* * *

Authors note- Welcome back everyone who decided to read again. For those unaware i took a fairly long break and through that time plenty happened. some good some bad but ultimately i'm very glad to be back in a place where i can write again. For those who have been waiting super long for an update so sorry its so short i am still getting back into the flow of the story. thank you all very much for your patience and just like old times HAPPY READING!


	9. A Sprite's dilemma

I awoke especially rested and super excited looking around to find Sasuke nowhere in sight.

A part of me was a bit anxious at waking up and not seeing the raven haired man there mostly due to the fact that up until now even if I couldn't see him I always could at least count on his voice being near. Also who the hell would I even call for to help me with this dilemma? If the room alone was this big then the place as a whole was probably ginormous!

Before I had time to figure out my dilemma Sasuke appeared with a tray of food already dressed and smelling like maple.

He informed me that he had made me breakfast and apologized for not being there when I woke up, hearing that made me blush slightly, it was as if he read my mind but I just told him I was fine, lying through my teeth as efficiently as I could but he just smirked knowingly. Cocky bastard.

He told me that when I finished eating we would go to the mall and find me something new to wear seeing as i'd been pretty naked up until now, something told me neither of us minded that though.

Working overtime to try and put a stop to my hormones didn't really help the situation either and all the while I had been deep in thought I must've been eating as well because it wasn't until I heard that deep chuckle again did I realize that everything on my plate was gone.

After Sasuke removed the tray and plates he pointed me in the direction of the shower and I almost bolted to the bathroom, turning on the shower head I waited for the water to run warm and took off the clothing sasuke had given me the night prior standing in all my naked glory.

I heard Sasuke inform me he was coming in to bring me a wash rag and towel and me being the idiot I am thinking nothing of it by the way didn't realize that nothing stood in between me and Sasuke to block said nakedness so the look of shock and the small trickle of blood that Sasuke had trickling down his nose had me embarrassed to say the least.

He said nothing at all as he slowly retreated and shut the bathroom door not even bothering to wipe the blood that still flowed. How the hell is he even still bleeding so freely like that I wonder.

Still embarrassed I finally got into the warm shower and sunk to the floor.

In the privacy of the shower I got even more embarrassed because now I found myself even slightly turned on from the whole thing.

How the hell does that even happen?

I haven't even got my damn date yet.

* * *

Authors notes-Happy holidays, thanks to all that stay updated with any of my stories i hope to still work on most of those as well. reviews are always welcomed never forced, and if there is any suggestions or concerns feel free to pm me! HAPPY READING!


	10. My boyfriend the Sprite

I Sasuke Uchiha am a whipped man.

I had realized pretty early on that I was a little more than smitten with the blonde and I knew that for most of what I had seen he had felt the same.

I had deduced that he didn't really seem like the type I normally had interactions with, those that needed to be whined and dined but the complete opposite actually, he was someone who cared more about actions and reasons and being genuinely you, Which was something I didn't have much experience with, but I mean hey he already knew mostly everything about me anyway right?

Growing up as an Uchiha my father never missed the moments to instill in my being that power and pride is what made an Uchiha man and I went my whole life up until now with that same corrupted ideal. Being smart enough to realize and strip myself of that idiotic ideal was something I was grateful for.

I had laid some smaller clothes that I had procrastinated on getting rid of for a while on the bed for Naru, opting to just lay them out on the bed and wait in the hallway instead of risking another nosebleed.

After he cautiously came out of the bathroom and I stood outside the room I waited a little over 10 minutes before he came out in my hand me downs of a plain white shirt and blue jeans.

Adorable just so you know.

A random maid that had assisted me in the breakfast Naru had this morning offered a pair of shoes to me to give to the blond, For the blond to not have been here long at all my staff seemed to be more than accepting of his presence already. All except one pink peasant that is.

With all that said and done I navigated Naru and my way to the garage to get into one of my most prized possessions.

A black C 300 coupe Benz I gifted myself for my birthday. Did I need the car? No would be the simple answer but regardless if I did or not it was worth every penny.

I opened the passenger side for Naru who unbeknownst to himself descended into the car unbelievably graceful but not by myself who thought he made the perfect addition to the Luxury vehicle.

I started the car and turned on the radio to a random station and after a few minutes of the constant melody Naru picked it up well enough to hum the toon as I navigated through the various intersections and highways.

We had pulled up to the shopping center only moments later and Naru's eyes seemed to have widened in shock at it's massiveness, I got out again to go to the passenger side while he was still focusing on the size of the mall and opened his door and held out my hand to which he finally noticed and grabbed my outstretched hand.

His hand was soft and small, much to small for his age but not so much small that it was concerning.

As we navigated the mall the eyes that followed us both didn't go unnoticed and the crowdedness didn't really make Naru the most comfortable either which meant my gesture of holding his hand tighter and pulling him closer was very much reciprocated.

We finally made it to a store that Naru actually seemed to be drawn too that sold clothes from all recycled materials, I guess it appealed to the whole sprite aspect and the clothes suited him well and fashionable enough so oh well.

With the couple of bags that we both now carried we went into a store that was slightly on the higher end side that I freqented, the cute blonde stared in confusion to which I told him that while he still had his own preferences and choices in what he wore no boyfriend of mine would be walking around in just casual wear all the time. I mean might as well just rip it off like a bandaid right. The worst thing he can say is no.

The blush and the way he avoided my gaze shyly told me all I needed to know.

I just got myself a new boyfriend folks.

* * *

Authors notes- Happy holidays and HAPPY READING!


	11. My boyfriend the gardener

I Naruto uzumaki was goop in his hands.

Sprite society was a little different than that of which I was experiencing right now and to be honest much of what I had experienced in the last hour starting from the sleek looking car to all the bridges and roads we navigated through with the gorgeous scenery to even the mall we finally reached that looked as big as a castle, all of it was overwhelming to say the least.

I was so enthralled that I never realized Sasuke opened the door and had his hand out insinuating that I take it. When I finally took it and we got into the cool castle like building I couldn't help but shrink into myself a bit noticing all the gazes that we attracted as a whole.

Immediately my worries vanished at Sasuke's reassuring squeeze over my hand and waist. It's almost frustrating because normally I myself know I can be a little on the brash and outspoken side and mostly because without those traits I would probably be as good as wilted by now, but with Sasuke that defense mechanism was as good as dead. I guess I like being protected and nurtured. Hell up until now That cocky bastard had been the only one to even do so.

Pulled out of my own musings I decided to take in the environment I was in. A lot of the stores where a bit too flashy even for me and It was then I had seen a store with clothes that sold only recycled materials.

Sasuke had stayed off to the side of the store not really too interested in looking throughout the store. Personally I felt a bit better knowing that a lot of the clothes I saw where not only comfortable but didn't screw up the environment. idk maybe it was a sprite thing.

I waved Sasuke down to show him what I had chosen and he seemed pleased although it probably wasn't his first choice. But he thought better than to say otherwise.

We navigated the mall a bit longer and I could feel myself growing hungrier, but my attention was again brought to something else. It was a expensive looking store that I honestly couldn't give a damn about, so me being me I looked at him with a look of confusion that said .

"What the hell are we here for?"

He told me that "while i still had my own preferences and choices in what i wore no boyfriend of his would be walking around in just casual wear all the time".

"Well shit" was the only thing that crossed my mind before I turned as red as a rose, pun fully intended. And I swooned once again. It really wasn't much I could say, all I could really do was blush.

Dammit that cocky bastard just knows he has me right were he wants.

But could I really be mad though? I mean all in all I just got myself a boyfriend!

* * *

Authors notes- Happy holidays and a happy new year to everybody. Hope everyone closed the year off strong! and even if u didn't fuck it its a new year. again a special thanks to all who continue to read my projects and another thanks for most who review as respectfully and constructive as possible. HAPPY READING!


End file.
